Internet-based social networking services provide a digital medium for users to interact with one another and share information. For example, users are able to share digital content (e.g., textual comments, digital images, digital videos, digital audio, hyperlinks to websites, etc.) with other users that are connected within the social networking service. For example, a user might share digital content with other users by posting the content to a profile page hosted by a social networking service. Privacy settings can be used to determine which users of the social networking service are allowed to access shared digital content.